Roulette is one of the most popular and well-known casino games steeped in tradition and excitement. In such game, a wheel with colored and numbered areas, e.g., depressions, delineated cages, etc., is spun on its vertical axis after which a ball is introduced upon the moving rotating wheel surface until the ball ultimately comes to rest upon one of such numbered areas.
It is well recognized that as the wheel slows in speed and the movement of the ball moving and/or bouncing along the wheel's surface slows as well, observers, e.g., those bettors playing the game, have a better idea, that is, heightened odds, of choosing which of the numbered or colored areas the ball will ultimately come to rest upon thus determining the winner. The casino employee, dealer or croupier overseeing the table normally controls the movement when no more bets may be placed on the outcome of where the ball will rest and this call or decision is made on the basis of experience and judgment and preferably before the wheel slows to a point where the players can see where or which area of the wheel the ball is going to ultimately rest upon. In other words, the dealer or croupier that is overseeing the table has to not only judge when to terminate further betting based on the speed of the rotating wheel and to some extent the speed and other ball movement, but the croupier must also rule as to whether or not any of the players, i.e., bettors, have improperly placed or withdrawn bets after the “No More Bets” verbal announcement is made. The croupier thus has to observe the ball, the wheel, their relative speeds and movements as well as simultaneously observe whether any bets were made, withdrawn or modified after the “No More Bets” announcement was made.
Another feature of a casino style roulette table is that there is a designated betting area generally rectangular in shape and with a defined perimeter and divided with generally square or rectangular betting areas corresponding to the roulette wheel's numbers and colors and on which betting areas the players place chips in order to register their bets on the outcome of the wheel spin. The players sit adjacent to this betting area while the croupier generally sits or stands across from the players and the wheel at the other tableside. Players may place, modify or remove chips at any time prior to the “No More Bets” call by either having the croupier do so or by actually moving their hands across the periphery of the betting area and manipulating the chips into or away from the individual betting areas. Obviously, the croupier has to closely monitor these player actions and be sure no betting takes place after the “No More Bets” call.